


First Kiss (cam)

by SpicyTaco



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Carmilla, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Minor LaFontaine/Lola Perry, Minor Wilson Kirsch/Danny Lawrence, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTaco/pseuds/SpicyTaco
Summary: First kiss.Kiss Cam.Kiss Carm.I have a thing for jealous Carmilla interrupting Laura/Danny moments.





	First Kiss (cam)

**Author's Note:**

> I am on my period and woke up in the middle of the night because of cramps and thought of this.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so emotional right now (and so single).
> 
> Also, English isn't my first or second language so sorry if I made any grammar mistakes.  
> It's 05:36, bear with mie.

“WILL WHAT THE FRILLY HELL ARE YOU DOING? KIRSCH WAS FREE?" Carmilla yelled.

“Oh, come one Carm.” Laura laughs and pulls on Carmilla’s sleeve to get her to sit down again, “He’s one of their best players. He is allowed a small slip up from time to time.” “Pff,” Carmilla scoffed, “I just know he did it on purpose. I bet him a hundred dollars it would be 4-3 before mid-time.” Just then did Will turn around and his eyes searched the crowd. When he found them, he smirked at Carmilla and winked.

“Oh, I am going to enjoy slowly killing him... so much.” Carmilla muttered, just low enough for Laura to hear. Laura startled her by suddenly standing up. Then she proceeded to take a deep breath, cupping her mouth and yelling in a British accent “YOU’RE A WANKER NUMBER 9!”  

Laughter sounded from Carmilla’s right. “Nice one, L.” said LaFontaine smiling widely. Perry stared at them fondly.  

“Sorry, is that like another online meme or something?” came from Laura’s left. Carmilla glared at the source, “No it’s from a movie, you walking lamp post.” This earned her an elbow in her stomach from a tiny cupcake who glared angrily, but was obviously trying to stifle a smile. Carmilla just muttered something incoherent and sunk lower in her seat.  

After a few more minutes of watching Will play just good enough to not raise any questions, but clearly making sure there were no more goals scored until commercial, Carmilla decided she had had enough.  

“I’m getting a pretzel and a drink. Anyone want anything?” Not taking their eyes from the field – the gods know why, because nothing was happening – everyone gave their orders and LaFontaine offered to go with her, needing a bathroom brake of their own. Thankfully the location the game was at was owned by Carmilla and Will’s mom, and there were gender neutral bathrooms. There were also some gendered bathrooms, for people who were truly uncomfortable with it, but only two of each in the entire building and they weren’t as well facilitated.  

After they had gotten drinks and pretzels they stood in line for Carmilla’s blood sausage while LaFontaine was explaining to her how the bubbles in their sodas worked, which somehow led them to talk about what would happen if they earth would suddenly stop turning.  

Luckily, when they were up to order, the Kiss Cam song started to play. They both sniffled and bonded over how glad they were to not be in the audience right now. For some reason, every time they went to a game here the Kiss Cam would point at Carmilla and LaFontaine. Carmilla had a theory – that had yet to be proven wrong – that Will bribed the guys operating the camera’s to always point at them. By now LaFontaine made it a point to always bring a sign with them that said “F*** NO WE’RE RELATED”.  

While walking back to their seats they heard the sound of the crowd cheering every time people appeared on the Kiss Cam and played along. All of a sudden, the cheers turned to boos, and LaFontaine and Carmilla looked up at the screen to see an extremely uncomfortable Perry. But that wasn’t the worst part for Carmilla. Oh no, the focus of the Kiss Cam was on hér Laura and that ridiculously tall ginger.  

Carmilla’s brain short-circuited as she saw Xena start to lean in with a smile, and Laura just giggling and not stopping her. She ran up the benches, stepping on people here and there but not caring. The people ahead of her could see her coming and created a path for her. Reaching her destination, she dumped all items in her hands in Danny’s lap. Carmilla took Laura’s face in her hands and turned it towards her. Pausing for a split second to search her eyes for anything telling her to stop, but seeing only wonder in those honey coloured eyes, she brought their lips together in a gentle, yet bruising first kiss.  

 _Mine_ , Carmilla thought to herself.  

 _Oh m-hmm_ , was the last thing to go through Laura’s head.  

 _About damn time_ , LaFontaine thought to themselves as they grinned widely and made eye contact with a content looking Perry.  

The tall ginger just leaned back in her seat, sighing and looking at the field where a certain player had just removed his shirt to cool down while talking to coach Spielsdorf.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! (And if not give some feedback so I can improve, thanks!)


End file.
